It's All Greek (And Roman) To Me!
by CrimsonArrowXD
Summary: A bunch of stories about many different PJO and HoO characters! No set limit on number of stories (chapters). Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO. Thanks to DanyDaniella on Deviant Art for drawing the cover pic, and to Ashley for finding the picture!
1. Dakota

Hey, it's CrimsonArrow, thanks for checking out my story! This will be a big collection of stories of characters from PJO and HoO! Enjoy!

(Oh, and I'll try to make the stories kinda long!)

* * *

Dakota was mad. He was mad because his mom had made him move across the country. He had lived his whole life in California, and all of his friends were there, but _no_ , he just had to move to New York. He looked up at the brick building that was his high school, sighed, and walked in.

"Okay, see you soon!" Annabeth said, then ended the call. She was sad that Percy was away with his family, so he would miss the first two weeks of school with her, but she was happy for him. At least they were going to the same high school this year, and Leo and Piper were also going to be there. She sighed, then walked into the school.

Dakota had math first. He sat in the back corner, and payed attention to no one but the teacher. He had chemistry second, then biology, then home ec, and for fifth period, he had history.

As soon as Dakota walked into his history class, he knew that it would be better then the others. He had no idea why he felt that; he just did. He chose a seat in the back of the classroom next to a guy who resembled a latino santa elf. **(a/n: can anyone guess who that is? ;p)** The elf looked at Dakota, grinned, and said, "Hey, I'm Bad Boy Supreme, Super-Sized McShizzle, the one, the only, LEO!" At that, Dakota laughed. Clearly, this guy was enthusiastic.

"I'm Dakota," he told Leo, preferring to keep his introduction simple.

"Like the state?" Leo asked him.

"Yeah," Dakota confirmed with a sigh.

"Cool," Leo said, then began working on something in his hands. After a few minutes of sitting awkwardly, the class started. Dakota tried to sit through it, but the teacher had a very monotonous voice that was already putting half the class to sleep.

After class, Dakota approached Leo as he was leaving the class. "Can I eat lunch with you?" he asked, cuz' he didn't really know anyone else at the school. Leo agreed, and they walked to the cafeteria together.

When they got there, Leo led them over to a table with two very pretty girls sitting at it. Dakota thought it was a very brave and rash decision on Leo's part, but the girls greeted Leo like a brother. He guessed they knew each other before.

The blonde girl with stormy grey eyes turned to Dakota. "Hi, I'm Annabeth," she told him. _Odd,_ Dakota thought.He knew a guy who's girlfriend was a blonde named Annabeth. And they had a friend named Leo. What a coincidence!

The other girl, who had brown hair and eyes that seemed to change color, shook hands with him. "I'm Piper. Nice to meet you."

 _They also had a friend named Piper! What a small world!_

"I'm Dakota," he told them, glad to have some friends.

The next week and a half seemed to pass by quickly. Annabeth, Piper, and Leo quickly befriended Dakota. He seemed like a really nice guy. Finally, the week came where Percy was coming back. He was going to come back on Monday, but go to school on Tuesday. Annabeth came to school with a smile on her face. When Dakota asked her why she was so happy, she responded with, "My boyfriend's coming." Dakota didn't know why that would make her happy, but he didn't really understand love. Ah, whatever.

At lunch, the group went outside to sit by a tree. After talking for five minutes, Annabeth got up to go get a drink of water from the water fountain.

She got to the water fountain outside, which was out of view from the rest of her group. She began to take a sip when she felt something nudge her. It felt wet. She turned around and found her face-to-face with Percy's pegasus, Blackjack. Well, face-to-snout. **(a/n: do horses have snouts?)**

"What are you doing here?" She asked the pegasus. Blackjack just poked his head in the direction of the front of the school. His dark brown, almost black, eyes held worry.

"Is Percy in trouble? At the front of the school?" Annabeth asked her. Blackjack bobbed his head as a response, then flew away, presumably to help Percy.

Annabeth sprinted back to her friends, and told Leo and Piper, "We have to get to the front of the school. Now." They looked confused for a second, but then it dawned on them that someone was probably in trouble. They got up and were about to leave when Dakota said, "Can I come?"

"Um..." Annabeth started. But then she figured it would take too long to argue, so she nodded, and they ran.

When they got to the front of the school, they saw giant prints heading towards the woods next to the school. They followed the prints until they saw the Minotaur facing away from them, probably battling with Percy. Piper, Leo and Annabeth all drew their swords, and Annabeth looked over to Dakota to offer an explanation. However, much to her surprise, Dakota was holding a short bronze sword, and was looking at the others, mouth open. All four were about to start talking at once when they heard a grunt. Percy had stabbed the Minotaur in the leg.

They ran to the front of the monster, where Percy said, "Hey! Wait, what's Dakota doing here?" However, before anyone could answer, the Minotaur swung a tree he had uprooted, and they had to dodge. Leo lit his hands with fire, charged the minotaur, and seared it's flesh, while Piper charmspoke it to look at her. Annabeth, Percy, and Dakota ran to the back of the beast, where they all plunged their swords in the monster. He evaporated, leaving five tired teens in a small clearing of forest.

"What the heck?" Leo said, breaking the silence.

"Seriously? _Three times?_ That guy... well, thing... seriously hates me!" Percy shouted. Then he turned to Dakota. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You know him?" Annabeth, Piper, and Leo all said simultaneously.

"Yeah, he was a centurion at Camp Jupiter." **(a/n: if you don't know what Camp Jupiter is, then you really should read the Heroes of Olympus series!)**

"Oh! Y'know Jason? He's my boyfriend," Piper asked.

"Yeah!"

The rest of the school year was really fun for the five demigods. They kept in touch even after they went back to their own camps.

* * *

A/N: Did you know that A/N stands for authors note? I just learned that this morning! Anyway, the story was shorter then I hoped, but I hope you like it. I know it was kinda abrupt at the end, but whatever. This is my first story on , tell me how you like it!

By the way, I will be going on vacation for three weeks tomorrow, so this might be my last (and first) story in a while, but I'll write when I get back. But I might be able to write more tonight! We'll see :)


	2. Nancy & Matt

Okay, I'm trying to write another one tonight! I'm kinda doing this with no idea what it's going to be about so far, so I'm kinda winging it! Oh and I'm also watching the soccer World Cup GO AMERICA! CREAM THOSE JAPANESE! (to all of you that are japanese, no hard feelings. I'm not a huge soccer fan, but I live in america so i'm rooting for it :))

By the way guys, I don't really have a goal in mind review wise, but I'd love to hear your reviews! Also, if you have an idea I should use for a story, can you post it and say at the bottom:

#IDEA

I'll make sure to give special shout outs to all of those who give me ideas. Also, if you want, just post a nickname for yourself and I'll try to incorporate you into the story! :)

ALSO The last story happened after the HoO series. Sorry, I forgot to say that! This one happens in between the end of the PJO series, before TLH.

ALSO ALSO I didn't have a disclaimer in the last story... oops. Here is one for this story and the last:

Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Percy Jackson.

* * *

"Yeah!" The whole class cheered as the American team scored another goal. They were watching the World Cup finals match in their homeroom class. **(a/n: I don't know what time of year the World cup usually is, but for the sake of the story I'm saying it's in August.)**

Two people in the class were standing in the back, talking.

"Did you see the black-haired boy with green eyes?" Nancy Bobafit asked her boyfriend. **(Yes, it's the annoying redhead one from Yancy. p.s. if i misspelled her name, sorry!)**

"No. Who?" Her boyfriend, Matt Sloan, asked. **(Yeah, the bully who Annabeth punched in the face)**

"Well, I think it was _Percy Jackson_ ," Nancy said. Her and Matt pretty much had a two-person Percy Jackson hate club.

"Seriously? Sweet! I'm gonna beat him up!" Matt said, his ugly face twisting into a grin.

"Smoochkins **(a/n EWWWW! Am I annoying you guys with all the a/n's? I'll stop now)** , you know it's only the second day of school?" Nancy asked.

"Whatever. Jackson is going to get it!"

That day at lunch, Nancy and Matt searched the cafeteria until they found Percy sitting with three people. The first was the girl that had punched Matt in the nose. The other two people were boys that looked similar enough to be twins, and both had mops of brown hair and mischievous smiles.

"Prissy Jackson. What a suprise," Nancy said. Percy looked up to her, and she expected him to cower in fear.

Instead he said, "Who are you?"

Nancy scoffed. "Uh, just your nightmare for the last four years!"

Percy looked at his friends, and they all started laughing. The girl looked over at Nancy and said, "Please. He's had much better fuel for nightmares then you. What's your name, anyway?"

"Nancy Bobafit, and this is my boyfriend, Matt Sloan." A look of realization dawned on Percy's face. However, he didn't even look as close to as scared as he did back in sixth grade.

"Oh, yeah," the girl said, realization dawning on her face. Nancy saw the two boys get up. She smiled, glad someone was scared of her. The girl continued, turning to Matt, "And you're the guy I punched in the nose! Fun times."

Percy laughed as he remembered the memory. "So why are you here?" he asked me.

"My Matty-poo wanted to beat you up for old times' sake."

"Good luck with that," the girl said.

Nancy cleared her throat, and glared at her. "You scared your boyfriend is gonna get hurt? Or is he so afraid of Matty-poo that he'd wet his pants?"

She laughed. "Please, the only thing Percy's scared of is me."

"And Clarisse," he said. "But don't tell her I said that," he added. The girl laughed.

Nancy sighed. This was taking a while. "Look, if you don't want to be a wimp, come let Matt beat you up." Percy shrugged, and followed them outside, the girl trailing behind him.

They went to an empty section of land behind the gardening shed. Percy asked Nancy if he was allowed to use a weapon, which confused her. Why would he have a weapon? But his girlfriend, who Nancy learned was named Annabeth, said, "It wouldn't work," and that stopped his request.

The twins were still nowhere to be seen, but Nancy started the duel anyway. Matt charged at Percy, but Percy easily sidestepped, and pushed Matt down. As Matt was getting up, Percy pushed him back again, pinning him to the ground for three seconds. He looked up at Nancy.

"Are we done, or do you want to have a run with my girlfriend, too?" He asked. Nancy was shocked that he had been able to beat Matt. She decided to duel with the girl, so Percy could at least see his girlfriend was sooooo lame. They started the match.

Annabeth just stood there, waiting for Nancy to charge. Clearly, it was a trap, but since Nancy wasn't very smart she charged right into it. Annabeth used the same sidestep maneuver as her boyfriend, pinning Nancy down. After that, Nancy got up, and she and Matt glared at Percy and Annabeth before walking away.

"You probably don't want to go that way!" Annabeth declared, but Nancy didn't listen. Then she and her boyfriend got hit with the paint bomb thrown by the two boys from the tree.

* * *

A/N: sorry, this chapter was really lame. I just really wanted to bring back nancy and matt. BTW if any of you couldn't tell, the twin boys were Connor and Travis. I tried not to make that obvious ;p

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY!


	3. Gavin Erikson

Hey guys! My new hotel actually has WiFi! Anyway, sorry if ur upset that the last stories were about Percabeth, I just love that ship so much!

I've decided to start using character POVs to see the demigods through other people's eyes. Also, I might start throwing in some truth or dare stories, so enjoy! Fave and follow!

The following story takes place after PJO and before HoO

DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, HOO, etc.

* * *

 **Gavin Eriksson POV**

There he is. Percy Jackson, my mortal enemy. **(A/N lol he actually cant be your mortal enemy cuz he's not mortal!)** Last week, I had bullied him about why he wore a swim shirt for swim class in PE. He told me to buzz off, but I knew he was mad. During class, he pushed me into the pool before we were supposed to go in.

Well, I actually don't know if he pushed me. I mean, he was ten feet away from me. But there was no one there except for my friends, and I know they would never push me; I intimidated them too much.

I got detention for a week.

Anyway, I finally got out of my after school detention, and now I was going to make Percy pay.

I followed him after school. It was a Thursday afternoon, so I assumed he was going home. I had looked his address up in the directory **(a/n stalk much?)** , so I was surprised when he turned towards the direction of the coast, which wasn't where his mom's apartment was. Curious, I followed him.

He ended up walking towards the pier. I saw a gorgeous blonde girl sitting on the pier, and although I really wanted to go talk to her, I was on a mission.

I was very shocked when Percy walked right up to the girl and sat next to her. She turned and they kissed. I was so amazed by the fact that Percy had a girlfriend, the idiot he was, and even more so that she was gorgeous.

However, they soon turned to look behind them, and I hid behind a small shack on the pier before they could see me.

I made my way around the shack, making sure they couldn't see me, and listened to their conversation.

"-miss you, Seaweed Brain," the girl said.

Percy laughed. "Well camp won't have to wait much longer. Chiron asked me to teach the sword class this weekend."

Sword class? What kind of camp has sword class?

I shifted my weight, and the pier creaked below me. I cursed under my breath as Percy and the girl looked around. Since there was no one on the pier, or as far as they could see, I knew they were going to get suspicious.

I was right. They looked back to each other, and the girl whispered something to Percy. He needed nodded, and they continued their conversation.

However, it was in a different language.

I decided that it was time to prank them. I looked around, trying to figure out what to do, when they started raising their voices. They also turned to face the sea, which meant I could sneak up on them. As quietly as I could, I went over to them. Luckily, they didn't seem to notice me. I got behind Percy, and kicked him into the sea.

The girl turned to me. Instead of angry, which I expected her to be, she looked...almost grateful.

"Thanks!" she said, smiling.

"Uh..." I stuttered, unsure why she was thanking me for kicking her boyfriend into the ocean.

"I'm Annabeth, by the way," she said, clearly not sending my confusion.

I managed to say, "Wha...?" Not my most articulate sentence, but she got what I meant.

"I''ve been trying to get him to visit his father for weeks! Now he has no choice but to."

"But-" I looked over to the water. We had been talking for about a minute, but Percy still hadn't surfaced. I want worried about him, just the fact that if he never shows up to school again... Well, he may have witnesses. I looked at the girl, and said, "Where is he?"

She looked to the water. "I have to go," she said, then raced off without answering my question. Five minutes, and Percy still hadn't surfaced. I knew no one could hold their breath for more then five minutes, and he was no where to be seen in the semi-clear water. I signed, then walked home, not excited for tomorrow.

The next day, it was an understatement to say I was shocked when Percy showed up at school, as annoying as ever. He even winked at me when I asked him about yesterday, and then he walked away. Ah, whatever. I never really cared about him anyway.

* * *

Hope you like it! I'll try writing more, but I just want to say that you shouldn't expect them to come at regular time intervals! Anyway, bye!


	4. Maria Señez

I know that this is going to be a really short chapter, I just got this idea and wanted to write it. This takes place during BotL.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, now stop asking.

* * *

 **Maria Señez POV**

I was in my favorite coffee shop, Java Moose, working on my English homework. I come here almost every day, do work, then go home to my mother, step-father and step-brother.

Today was just like every other day. I ordered my white mocha, then chose a quiet table in the corner. I began work, and did not stop until _they_ came in.

 _They_ were a girl with blonde curls and grey eyes, a guy with black hair and sea-green eyes, and a girl with red hair and gold flakes in her hair. She was wearing all gold clothes. I don't know why they drew my attention; they just did. They took the table under the stuffed moose, and I tried to focus on my homework. However, I kept looking back at them for some reason I didn't know.

Eventually, the girl with gold clothes stood up. She shouted, "Hey, everybody! These two aren't human! They're half Greek god!" This really caught my attention because, even though it seemed very unrealistic, it reminded me of odd events in my past. Once, I saw a little kid getting attacked by a lion-like thing in an alley when I was walking home from school. It looked like the boy had one eye... I just shrugged it off as my brain being to stressed from school.

Another time, I swore I saw a lion chasing kids around the Air and Space museum last winter. They were shooting arrows at it, and swinging at it with swords, and it finally died when a guy with black hair shoved ice cream down it's throat. _Wait, black hair?_ It was then that I realized the guy, who was half greek-god, was the same guy I saw battling a lion a few months ago. I looked up, ready to ask them about it, when I saw they were gone.

Deflated, I threw my trash away, put my homework in my bag, and left the coffee shop. A few minutes later, as I was walking home, I felt an odd instinct I didn't know I had telling me to duck. I did, and saw a clawed hand scrape over my head. I turned around, and found myself face-to-face with a demon. She had red eyes, filed teeth, claws, and... a bronze leg and a donkey leg. I was about to scream when a sword point protruded from her chest, and she disintegrated into dust.

I looked up, and found grey eyes that looked shockingly similar to mine. The guy held his hand out to me, and said, "I'm Malcolm. You should probably come with me."

That was the day I found out I was a demigod daughter of Athena.

* * *

I know its super short, I just didn't know how to add on. I love all of my wonderful viewers, and I would love comments! Till next time, CrimsonArrow.

Oh and I know no one cares about how my nickname came to be my nickname, so if you don't, just skip this. If you're nice enough to read, then read on!

My sister's favorite color is crimson. For her birthday, I bought her a pair of earrings shaped like arrows. They were red, so I told her that I got the earrings in her favorite color. She yelled at me about how her favorite color was crimson, not red. (Such a drama queen, right?) Now I have a joke about the Crimson Arrow earrings with her.


	5. Gavin Erikson, Continued

This is a continuation of the Gavin Erikson chapter (chapter 3). This was suggested by lunarchroniclesandcockatiels. Thanks for reading!

* * *

A few months later, Percy disappeared. Not like he did in the ocean; he didn't come back this time.

I had mostly been avoiding him, because of our strange encounter, but now I was starting to wonder what his deal was. The day after he left, the blonde girl I saw him on a date with a long time ago appeared at our school. I think her name was Annabeth. She started going to all of his friends, teachers, or anyone who even knew him. That meant me.

"Do you know where Percy is?" she asked, storming up to me.

"No..." I was confused. He was probably just sick, right?

She turned, and, mostly to herself, said, "Πού είναι?" (Where is he?)

I replied, "Σας είπα, δεν έχω ιδέα!" (I told you, I have no idea!) She glanced at me, a semi-confused, semi-worried look on her face, before I realized I hadn't even spoken English. And neither had she.

"How do you know Greek?" she asked suspiciously.

 _Greek? I didn't know Greek!_

I was about to respond when I heard a loud bark. And when I say loud, I mean one thousand toddlers banging on pots and pans all at the same time.

She turned, muttered a few curses, and ran towards the sound, which was from outside. After a split-second decision, I followed her.

Was that stupid? Yeah. Should I not have done that? Probably. Did I expect what I found. Nope.

I ran outside and found myself side-by-side with Annabeth, who was holding a dagger. (The Hephaestus cabin made her a new one)

However, I was more scared by the 18-wheeler sized dog staring at us hungrily. Annabeth grabbed the dog by the neck and hoisted herself up, plunging the dagger into the back of it's neck. I just stood there as the dog tried and failed to knock her off. Eventually, the dog disintegrated.

By now, I had just passed this whole thing off as a dream. I mean, it couldn't be real, right? So when Annabeth came up to me, dagger in hand, I just stood there.

"You should probably come with me."

That was the day I found out I was a demigod son of Ares.

* * *

Once again, thanks and blue cookies to lunarchroniclesandcockatiels for the review. Also, if you haven't already checked out my other story, you should! I'm planning on posting more today.

Also: I wrote a Harry Potter fanfic which I'll be posting right after I post this. I like PJ better, but why not try for the other series? It'll be called 'The Dentist's Daughter.' Any guesses as to who it's about? (Besides Harry, of course.)

Announcement: The only reason I've been able to post so much this week is because it's summer where I live, and I don't have camp. However, I have camp the next two weeks and then school after that. I'll still post, but probably not as often. Bye!


	6. Wendy Mallen

This story takes place after TLO and before TLH. It's gonna be really short, but I had the idea and wanted to write about it. Also, this story has a mild swear word repeated four times. So if you absolutely can't stand swearing, then don't read this one-shot. But the word is only there to make the story make sense. I recommend reading, but you don't have to if you don't want to read a swear word

* * *

 **Wendy Mallen POV**

Today was the day when I officially get my boyfriend, Percy Jackson. The hottest guy in school. He had rejected every other girl in the school, claiming he had a girlfriend. A smart, pretty, blonde girlfriend. A.K.A me.

I decided to ask him to officially be my boyfriend at lunch, and spent the time till lunch staring at the clock. When lunch finally came, I was the first one out the door.

After re-applying my makeup in the bathroom, I went into the cafeteria where Percy was chatting with an emo-looking dude. I hadn't seen him before, and, seeing that he had a visitor badge, I figured he must be shadowing Percy or something. I didn't care; it just meant more witnesses to see me become Percy's girlfriend!

As I got closer to the table, I realized that the guy's name was Nico. He looked to be about thirteen, so he would probably attend Goode next year, and was just shadowing. Well, of _course_ he was, because that's what I thought, and I'm always right.

"Hey, Percy!" I said, sitting down next to him. Nico groaned, and Percy turned to me.

"Wilma, right?" he asked innocently.

"Wendy, silly!" I replied, giggling and pushing his chest a little bit.

"Uh, yeah. So...?" he trailed off, sending me a questioning look.

"Well, I heard that you rejected all the girls in the school for your _girlfriend,_ and I'm flattered."

"What?" Percy said, confused. Behind him, Nico was trying (and failing) not to laugh.

"I know that I'm your mystery girlfriend! Now stop denying your undeniable love, cuz that's just a contradiction of terms," I said, trying to sound smart. Clearly, Nico caught on.

"Look, if you're trying to be smart, stop. I think it's possible to be smarter then Annabeth, unless you're her mom." At this, Percy looked somewhat frightened. I, however, was furious that this kid was showing me up!

"And what would you know of smarts?" I asked, glaring at him in an intimidating way. He was unfazed.

"I just know that no one is smarter then Percy's girlfriend, and his girlfriend is _not you._ "

"And who might you be to tell me these things?" I demanded, fuming.

"I might be Percy's cousin." Wow, I didn't know Percy had a cousin. Before I could respond, the bell for class rang.

"Looks like you should leave," Nico said, smirking.

"Go to hell!" I retorted. At this, Percy and Nico started laughing so hard that I thought they would fall on the floor. After a minute, they calmed down enough to talk.

"Look, Wilma. Nico practically _lives_ in hell."

"Kelp Head, I _literally_ live in hell. Like, my bedroom is actually in hell," Nico said, and he sounded... serious.

"Wha...?" was my clever remark.

Percy and Nico just walked away, smirking. I was left running to class and thinking about the boy who would never date me, and his friend that has a bedroom in hell.

* * *

So there was the swear word! By the way, I know that this is hardly long enough to be called a one-shot, but I didn't know how to expand the story, so I left it at this. Also, for my other story Goode Friends, I need ideas! If you haven't read the story, you should read it. If you have ideas, you can either post it on this document, or (preferably) the Goode Friends doc. Thanks!


	7. Olivia Blofis

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, and I'm just going to warn you, updates won't be as fast anymore. Partially cuz I have no ideas, and partially cuz school and such is starting soon. By the way, I don't know how to start the story, so it'll be really abrupt. Also, this happens after BoO**

* * *

 **Olivia Blofis POV**

My brother-in-law, Paul Blofis, and his family were going to be spending the week in my house in Rome. Why? Because my husband's mom decided it would be beneficial if he got to know his sister-in-law and nephew, whom he had never met. So here I was, sitting on my couch, waiting for the family to arrive.

At around half-past five on Sunday, there was a ring on the doorbell. I opened the door to find Paul, a woman who must be Sally, and a teenage boy standing next to a teenage girl. The teenagers looked like they could be models; the girl had blonde, curly hair, a perfect tan, and startling grey eyes. The guy had raven-black hair, sea-green eyes and muscles; Not like I'm-on-steroids-and-have-overly-huge-muscles muscles, but like I-work-out-a-lot-and-stay-in-shape muscles. The guy must be my nephew, Percy, and the girl was probably a friend or girlfriend.

I did say that Percy could bring a friend, because I knew that my six-year-old twin girls probably wouldn't want to hang out with him, and I assumed he wouldn't want to be alone.

After a nice dinner (in which I learned that the girl, who's name was Annabeth, was in fact Percy's girlfriend), everyone retired to their rooms.

The next few days passed by quickly. The only odd thing that happened was when I overheard Percy ask Annabeth if she had a 'drachma' so he could 'IM Nico.' I knew that IM was short for instant-messaging, a form of communication that Tanya and Stacy (my daughters) use to talk online with their friends, but I had no clue what a drachma was.

Jim (my husband) and I took the Blofis' on a tour of Rome, visiting a few sites each day. Oddly enough, Percy and Annabeth were super excited to see the Tiber river, which flows through Rome. Sure, it's a famous river, but it's not that exciting. I heard Percy saying something about how it wasn't as clean as the Little Tiber, but then Annabeth hit his arm and he shut up.

After we visited the Tiber, we went to the Pantheon. Percy and Annabeth kept muttering quietly to themselves, but when we got to the tomb of Raphael (the famous painter), I heard Annabeth whisper to Percy, "This is the place."

Percy got a look of understanding on his face. He looked over at Annabeth and grabbed her hand, leaving me to wonder what they were talking about.

By the time we got out of the Pantheon, it was time for dinner. We stopped at a Pizza restaurant, then went home, where I turned _A Roman Holiday_ on the TV. Percy laughed when the main characters appeared on the screen, and Annabeth had a small smile on their face. I guess they just really liked Audrey Hepburn and Gregory Peck.

The next morning, I decided that we would walk around the ruins of Ancient Rome, and then go from there to the Colosseum. I rounded everyone up, and after a short breakfast, we were off.

Once we arrived in the area where you could see both the ruins and the Colosseum, I stopped everyone. I had not told them where we were going, and I wanted to see their reactions to seeing one of the greatest sites in Italy. Sally and Paul were both looking at it in awe, but Percy and Annabeth looked... almost _scared._ What would make them scared of a building? It's not like it was going to collapse. Sally noticed their pale faces too, and turned to them, a questioning look in their eyes.

They muttered a few words. I caught a few of them, but I didn't understand. Percy said, "Otis and Ephialtes," which I knew were giants from the Greek myths. Annabeth stuttered, "A-ar-arachne," which I knew to be another creature from mythology. But why did that explain their pale faces? Sally, however, understood, and threw an arm around each of their shoulders.

With a shrug, I led the group around the ruins. Annabeth kept making remarks about the architecture, but she still seemed pale. By the time we arrived at the end of the ruins and the start of the Colosseum, she and Percy were white as sheets and sweating, despite the temperature being cool. I wondered what could make them so nervous, but before I could ask, Jim spoke up.

"Did you hear about the parking lot collapsing last summer?" he asked. I expected them to nod; it made national news. To my surprise, Annabeth burst into tears, and Percy put a shaking arm around her waist, pulling her into a hug. I raised my eyebrows towards Sally and Paul, hoping they'd elaborate on the situation at hand.

Paul saw my look, and mouthed _b_ _ad experiences._ I figured that the experiences must have been truly horrifying, because what causes a girl who is usually so calm and level-headed (or so I thought from my few days with her) to burst into tears?

Percy, his voice hoarse, said, "You guys go explore, and we'll wait by that café." He gestured towards a small café on the outskirts of the building, and led Annabeth out of there.

After a few more questions during our tour of the Colosseum, all I could decipher was that Percy and Annabeth had had a bad experience involving a Colosseum, and now they didn't like to speak of it. By the time we got back to them, the sun was setting. However, I could still see the tears glistening on Annabeth's cheeks, and the sadness in both of their eyes.

There were no more spontaneous outbreaks over the next few days, but on Thursday afternoon, we had a surprise visitor.

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just don't want to make this chapter that long! The next story will be coming soon, but until then, can anyone guess who the visitor is? Blue Cookies and a shoutout to whoever guesses correctly! I'll try to post the new story in a few days, but until then, guess away! Also, if you have ideas for stories, just post them as a comment or PM me. Either one works. Until next time, CrimsonArrow**


	8. Olivia Blofis, Part 2

**Brookunichi the Beowulf Spirit** : Yes, Paul and Sally know of what happened during the Seven's quest, including the Colosseum, except no one knows exactly what happened in Tartarus.

To everyone else: Technically, all of you who guessed Nico were correct. He does appear at the end of the story, except he was not the main visitor. Read to find out who it was!

By the way, this was sort of adopted from a headcannon. I'll say which one at the end, but that would spoil it, so for now, just read.

* * *

 **Olivia Blofis POV**

Around 3 pm on Thursday afternoon, there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find a heavily muscled guy in a toga standing at the door. He looked like he was one of those guys who walked around Rome impersonating ancient people from mythology.

My thoughts were confirmed when he said, "My name is Heracles, and I'm here for Percy Jackson." I almost laughed. Paul had told Jim and I about how Percy and Annabeth were into Greek and Roman mythology, so I assumed this guy was someone Sally hired to make her son happy. I told _Heracles_ to wait, then went to find Sally.

She was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"Sally, a guy named _Heracles_ is here for Percy," I told her with a laugh. Instead of laughing with me, like I expected, she got an alarmed look in her eyes. She all but threw the book down, yelled for Percy and Annabeth, and walked with me to the door.

We got to the door at the same time as Percy and Annabeth. Once they saw who was at the door, Percy laughed and Annabeth looked worried, like Sally. _Did they know this guy?_

 _"_ Heracles," Annabeth said, her voice steady. Sally shot them a look before turning to me.

"Perhaps we should go into the other room? Give the kids some privacy," she told me. I had a feeling she was hiding something from me, like the time the twins once brought home a stray dog.

She went back to the couch, and I told her I was going to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. She nodded and returned to her book.

Instead of going to the kitchen, I went into a hallway near the front door, where I could hear what was being said but not be seen. Yeah, I know it's rude to eavesdrop, but I was very suspicious. Who leaves two teenagers with a random person in a foreign country? By the time I got to the hallway, they had already started their conversation.

Annabeth was saying, "-destroyed all of the monsters, so we're able to go over the ocean now." _Monsters? What?_

I assumed Heracles, or whoever he was, nodded. Percy asked, "Why are _you_ here?"

Heracles laughed, declaring, "I'm going to show my family how a simple son of my uncle is no match for my greatness!"

Annabeth and Percy started laughing. Somehow, despite the oddities that were going on, they were _laughing_.

After around a minute, the laughing ceased enough that they could talk.

"Try me," Percy said, with an edge to his voice. I was still very confused; My nephew and his girlfriend had proved to be very weird this week, but even by their standards, this was an all-time high, from what I had seen.

I could almost hear Heracles growl before saying, "Well, to start, I strangled snakes with my _bare hands_ as a baby."

I heard Percy smirk, replying, "Oh yeah, Mom freaked when that happened." _WHAT?_

"I fought the Nemean Lion!" Heracles replied. _Wait, the lion from the Greek myth?_ I figured that this conversation was going to get much weirder.

"Oh, yeah! That was fun. Except, we kinda destroyed a museum in the process..." Percy trailed off.

"I had to fight the Erymanthian Boar once! I killed it!" I realized that he was just listing the labors of... _Heracles._ Odd. It was probably just a kind of game they played. I mean, these things aren't possible!

"Yeah, did you know he really likes apples? His girlfriend, however... She's even worse. She almost destroyed NYC before I got her!" This was definitely a weird game.

Heracles paused for a moment, before replying, saying, "I had to clean a stable full of flesh-eating horses that hadn't been cleaned in a thousand years!" I risked a peek around the corner, and saw Heracles wearing a triumphant grin.

Percy laughed, and Annabeth was grinning. "I heard you used the river nymph's help for that! She was really angry. I, on the other hand, just used my powers! Simple, really." Heracles frowned for a second, then smiled as a new thought came to him.

"I fought the minotaur!"

Annabeth was laughing now, and Percy joined in before replying, "Yeah, I was twelve when I did that. Well, that was the first time."

"FIRST TIME?" Heracles said now, practically screaming.

"Yeah, the other time was right before I fought Kronos." Heracles was still fuming. I could almost see him thinking of ideas. I guess this game was really serious.

After a bit of stuttering on Heracles' part, Percy asked, in a polite voice, "Are we done here?"

Heracles thought for a second, before his face melted into a triumphant grin. "I was offered immortality." _Wow, impressive,_ I thought sarcastically. This game sounds weirder and weirder.

After another few minutes of laughing, Percy regained his composure. He got a serious look on his face, and practically yelled, "THAT'S SO COOL!" Heracles was grinning, and was about to continue, when Percy held up his hand in a _shush_ gesture.

"Yeah, it probably would have been fun if I accepted my offer, but I turned it down for a girl," he continued, intertwining his hand with Annabeth's. I had to stop myself from saying _aww_. Even though it was a game, it sounded like he truly loved her, which, as far as I could tell, he really did.

Heracles had his mouth gaping like a fish. Percy noticed this, and said, "Close your mouth! The fish is my thing." Annabeth was still laughing.

Turning his open mouth into a frown, Heracles disappeared in a golden flash. _Wait, what?_ I guess he just shined a light or something and ran out. What a dramatic exit.

I realized that if I stayed there any longer, the teens would see me, and I didn't want that to happen. I practically ran to my room, and lay down in my bed, contemplating the events that had just passed.

(TIME SKIP UNTIL DINNER)

After a few hours of lying in bed, thinking, Jim walked into my room, telling me that Sally saw that I hadn't come out, and decided to make a meal. Percy and Annabeth were going to a café near the Colosseum. As they were walking past us, towards the door, I heard Percy say, "-was the one we ate at before... y'know." I, for one, didn't know, but clearly, Annabeth did, because she laughed, and they left. I followed Jim into the kitchen, where there was a nice meal of salad and pasta waiting.

During dinner, I got to know my brother-and-sister-in-law much better. It turns out that Sally's parents had died when she was young, so she moved in with her uncle, who died later. She was never actually married to Percy's father, but she talked about him as a wonderful man and father. I enjoyed getting to know them. After Sally finished her story, I told mine.

I told them about how Jim was not actually the father of the twins, a fact I had not told anyone else about. It's not that I was ashamed of it or anything, it was just not something that usually came up in conversation. I told them about the twins' father. How he was a wonderful man that I met in the park one day. He was hilarious, and stole my heart. Literally, _stole_. I had a heart keychain in my pocket that he had stolen. He returned it, of course, but not before telling me how beautiful and wonderful I was.

A few minutes after I finished my story, ending with me meeting Jim and moving to Rome, where he was living, Percy and Annabeth arrived home. I noticed that Annabeth had a cut on her lower arm, but when she saw me staring, she pulled her sleeve down, and they walked into Percy's room. Paul and Sally exchanged a look, and Sally got up and followed them. I sent Paul a questioning look, but he just shrugged it off.

"Desert anyone?" he asked.

After a wonderful desert of fresh strawberry shortcake, courtesy of Sally, we all went to bed. I decided that tomorrow, I would ask about what happened earlier today. After all, tomorrow was their last day here.

The next morning, I called a meeting after breakfast. We all went into the living room. I was about to start talking when there was a low growling sound outside. Percy and Annabeth shared worried glances, for some reason. They got up, and ran to the back door, throwing it open. I saw a cute little poodle sitting there, but for some reason Lexi and Sara, my twin girls, screamed in unison.

Lexi shouted, "Big dog!" I was confused; the poodle was hardly larger than a microwave.

Annabeth glanced back at them, while Percy pulled out a... pen? They shared a look, and as Percy fended off the poodle with his pen, Annabeth came to my girls, dragging them away from the door where they were staring at the poodle.

Sara muttered something about Percy's pen-sword. I figured that I probably shouldn't let my girls watch so much TV, seeing as how they are now talking about Percy fighting the giant dog with a sword. However, my girls are both dyslexic, so they can't read, and because Jim and I both work, they need some form of entertainment.

I was startled out of my thoughts when Percy slammed the door shut. Annabeth went up to him, and whispered something that I did not catch. Then, she turned to me and said, "We need to talk."

(TIME SKIP TILL AFTER TALK)

So, apparently, my daughters were demigods, their father was a Greek god named Hermes, and the poodle was a giant creature called a Hellhound.

After debating whether to believe Annabeth and Percy, or call the asylum, I decided that they had no reason to lie. Besides, they had proof, with the whole Heracles visit. Oh, and apparently that was the real Heracles, the immortal one that did all the labors and stuff. In addition, the girls got 'claimed' when a giant caduceus sign appeared above their heads. That very much proved it.

After much talking with Jim, Sally and Paul, it was decided that we would move to New York, where the demigod camp was. We would go in a week, after we were all packed. We would stay at the Jackson-Blofis household until we got a house of our own, and the girls would stay at camp as part-time campers. After that was all settled, we said our goodbyes.

Sally and Paul got a cab to go to the airport, but Annabeth and Percy were going to be 'shadow-traveling' back. I didn't know what that meant, until a boy about fourteen years old appeared out of the shadows. After he introduced himself as Nico, he joined hands with Annabeth and Percy, and they were off.

* * *

So, this story was partially modeled after the Percy vs. Hercules headcannon, but I changed it to Heracles cuz' they were Greek. How did you like it?

I'm gonna try writing some stories that aren't about Percabeth, so keep checking the document for more updates! They won't be as frequent, now that my summer break is almost over, but I'll try to keep updating. I'm still looking for ideas, so keep commenting!

Also, this is my longest story yet! BLUE COOKIES FOR EVERYONE IN CELEBRATION! (::) (::)


	9. Announcement

I'm looking for a cover image for this story. If you have one that I could use, you can email it to jessothe. My email is gmail, but it won't work on this document, so make sure you add the at sign, and the gmail dot com.

(By the way, my name is Jess)

I'll make sure to give you a shoutout, and, if you provide a name, I'll try to give you a cameo! Thanks!

-CrimsonArrow


	10. Lila Martins

So, I wrote this story as a way to say: DONT BULLY. That't obvious. But also, if you see someone bullying another person, stand up to the victim. How would you feel if you were in their position?

Thanks for all my positive feedback, it's great to know that people are reading my story!

 **Now here's a question: Which ship would you like to see more of? Just saying, I ship: Percabeth, Frazel, Jasper, Chrissie and Tratie. Those are kinda obvious. As for the other ones, I personally ship Solangelo and Caleo, but with a good enough idea I'd write Reynico or Leyna or something.**

 **BTW, I'm probably missing some ships. So if I don't have your OTP or something, just say in the comments.**

* * *

 **Lila Martins POV**

I am very much against bullying. In middle school, I was bullied for my looks; I had glasses, braces, somewhat-stringy, brown hair, and I was very short. I'm the kind of person that, when I see someone else getting bullied, I would think about going and standing up for the victim, except I wasn't brave enough to do it. I was worried that the bullies would turn against me.

In my area, most bullies will pick a kid to bully for a year or two, then move on to another person. Luckily, I had freshman year without a bully, but now, in my sophomore year, I was being picked on again.

I was an honors student: Straight A's, almost all AP classes, the works. I knew that people usually bully to make themselves feel better, but I still got hurt when Paula, the school bully, decided to tease me for having 'no social life' and being a 'nerd.' Paula is one of those people that everyone listens to, even if they know that what they're doing is wrong. Therefore, I had no one sticking up for me. Well, almost no one.

I was not the only person Paula decided to bully. The other was a girl named Piper McLean. Yes, she is the daughter of the famous Tristan McLean. She was truly beautiful, inside and out, and I think I only became friends with her because she was being bullied, too. Besides, she wasn't in any of my classes, because she was a grade above me.

Piper was teased about her family. Paula would say rude things about how her mom left her because she hated Piper, and how her dad was almost always away because he wanted escape.

I knew that this wasn't true; Piper was a wonderful person. Besides, I'm sure she'd have every guy in the school fawning over her, if Paula hadn't decided to tease her. I assumed that was the reason the bullying started; Paula was worried Piper would steal her popularity, so she made her a target. And a target of Paula is a target of the whole school.

Anyway, Paula was teasing me for the umpteenth time that week when Piper came up.

Paula, who hadn't seen Piper, proceeded to tell me, "And you are wise to keep your face in all those books; otherwise, people might just die in fright by looking at it!" Paula started laughing, and the group of kids surrounding her today were laughing, too.

I was trying hard not to cry; I wasn't necessarily hurt by her comments, because I knew deep down that they weren't true, but it's still hard not to cry when it seems that the whole school sees you as a joke.

Paula stopped her laughing. I expected her to start bullying me again, but I realized she had stopped because Piper had put her hand on Paula's shoulder.

Paula looked utterly disgusted, but Piper just said, "Say you're sorry to Lila." I expected Paula to laugh, or slap Piper, or something, but instead everyone in the hallway that had been laughing at me turned towards me and murmured apologies. I looked to Piper, awe visible on my face. How did she make all of them listen to her?

"Lila, are you okay?" she asked me, a concerning look passing through her kaleidoscope eyes.

"I'm fine, thanks," I said, walking away from the wall where I was cornered. There was a surprised gasp from behind me; apparently, Paula had found it so horrible to walk away when someone was bullying me.

She sneered at me before turning to Piper. "No wonder no one likes you. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend."

At this, Piper laughed. However, no one noticed, because at that moment, a guy walked into the hallway. He had startling blue eyes, blonde hair, and gold-rimmed glasses. Almost every girl in the hallway was staring at him hungrily, myself and Piper excluded. However, Piper did look at him... lovingly? All the boys were glaring at him jealously.

"Uh, hi. I'm looking for my girlfriend?" Most of the girls wilted upon hearing that he was already in a relationship, but Paula took this as an opportunity to make herself look stupid. Or, at least in my opinion.

"Hey, cutie. Wanna go out?" she said towards the boy, who looked our way. He got a delighted look on his face, and walked over our way. I was shocked, and somewhat disgusted, that he'd go towards Paula. After all, he seemed like a nice guy, so why would he dump his girlfriend for a girl in a skirt so short that it's probably not even allowed in our dress code.

But what shocked everyone in the hallway, myself included, was when he picked Piper up in his arms, and gave her a big kiss.

After a few seconds, Piper turned towards Paula, saying, "Paula, meet my boyfriend, Jason." Paula was gaping like a fish.

Piper and Jason turned to go, but Piper seemed to remember something.

She turned towards Paula, and said, "Don't ever bully someone again. If you do, you'll be sorry." Paula nodded, and then Piper and Jason left.

I never saw Piper again, or Jason, either. However, Paula did stop bullying me, and I ended up going to Harvard and becoming a very successful lawyer. And it was all thanks to Piper McLean.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, and also sorry for the lack of Jasper moments.

Once again: NO BULLYING! Now, see the little comment box on the bottom right of this page? Why don't you put some words in there! I would greatly appreciate it. Also, keep the ideas coming, I love ideas!


	11. Natasha Green

Sorry for not updating in a while, I just have no ideas, and school started, so yeah. Well, here's a Caleo story, suggested by Socially Awkward Taco. Thanks for all your comments! I'll probably still write without, but it makes me more inspired to write when I know that people are liking my story. Remember, post your ideas! Now, on with the story!

* * *

I was so happy. Today, I was going back to camp for the first time since winter break!

Oh, I should probably introduce myself. Natasha Green, 14-year-old daughter of Aphrodite. I arrived at camp last summer, at the end (right after the giant war). I consider myself lucky that I arrived two weeks after the war was over, so I didn't have to see it during battle, or battle myself. When I got there, there was much talk about the '7 of the prophecy'. I met Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper (she's my sister). I also heard that the guy Leo, who rode away on his dragon Festus, came back, but I only got that message over Iris Message, so I didn't get to see them. But Lacey, my sister who gave me the IM, said he had a girlfriend now.

Sadly, before I had to go back to camp, I had school. I slept through most of my classes, or looked at the couples and decided which ones would last. The only class I actually paid attention in was Greek.

Today, we were learning about Calypso, a daughter of Atlas the Titan. She lived on an island that heroes sometimes washed up upon. I almost started laughing; Percy had gone there. Apparently, Leo had too, and that was where he flew his dragon to. I guess he was now dating Calypso.

The Junior class was joining with my class today, because their teacher was sick. I noticed this beautiful girl with long, auburn hair hanging down her back. She was giggling while Mr. Pallens, our Greek teacher, told the story of Calypso. I wondered why.

Halfway through the story, she whispered to the guy next to her, saying, "This is hilarious. Thanks for bringing me." However, he was sleeping on his desk, so she just shrugged and sat in her seat.

After the story, we were supposed to come up with our own fictional stories about a make-believe hero on Ogygia. Each freshman was supposed to pair up with a junior, but, seeing as there were a few more freshman then juniors, I was paired with the girl and the boy that was sleeping.

She didn't even bother asking my name; she just launched into writing the story in perfect Greek. I peeked over her shoulder, and saw she wrote about a guy named Percy. _Wait, what?_ Percy... Jackson.

"How did you come up with that idea?" I asked her. I may not be a daughter of Athena, but I can be clever enough to piece together information. She could write perfectly in Greek, and she knew about Percy. But, how?

She shared a nervous glance with the boy (why?), and he turned to me and answered, "Callie dreamed the idea."

At that point, I was almost certain she was a demigod.

Also, I realized another thing: The guy must be dating 'Callie', because I could sense how in love he was right now. And although I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, I'm sure he wasn't in love with me.

"A dream... cool..." I said. At that moment, the bell rang, signaling the end of class and school. Callie had already turned in our paper. I decided that now was the time.

"Hey, would you be willing to come with me? Just for a little while," I asked Callie before they could get out the door. I knew that I probably sounded weird, or like a creepy stalker, but I didn't really have other options. I hadn't inherited my mother's charmspeak, but that didn't really matter; It doesn't usually work on demigods.

Callie and the guy, who's name I still didn't know, shared a glance, before he shrugged and said, "Sure."

I didn't really mean the offer for both of them, but I could tell that he was not going to let her go alone, so they followed me outside.

I took them to my dad's car, told him to take us to camp, and hopped in the front seat.

I looked back at Callie and the guy. They were giggling. _Why?_

Camp was fairly close to my school, and when we got there, I opened the door of the car, ready to give the typical demigod speech to Callie. Then an odd thought struck me: _Why hasn't she been claimed yet? She's much older then 13._

I looked back at them to say the speech, when I realized that Callie was chasing the guy up the hill, both of them laughing. I ran after them, and almost crashed into them when they stopped at the top of Half-Blood Hill.

"Home," the guy whispered.

I was confused, and Callie saw that. She laughed, then nudged the guy and gestured at me.

He turned to me and said, "Hi, I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, and Supreme Commander of the Argo II!"

So I had just taken one of the heroes of CHB to CHB.

"And I'm Calypso, you probably know who I am," Callie... er, Calypso said, shaking me out of my thoughts.

I laughed, surprised at my idiocy, and told them, "Natasha Green, daughter of Aphrodite."

They laughed, waved a quick goodbye, then ran off in the direction of the Ampitheater. As for me, I stood in the shade of Thalia's Pine for a few more minutes, trying to get my brain to work, then shrugged and went off to greet some friends.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. And not much Caleo. But I hoped you enjoyed it anyway!


	12. Dana Allen

Oh my gods, I am so sorry I haven't posted forever! I have a mix of reasons, including school and activities, but mostly it's a mix of laziness, my sister hogging the computer, and writer's block. I only thought of this story because I got stepped on by an alpaca the other day (long story).

 **Three things: One, I'm considering writing a demigods-at-Hogwarts story, do you think I should do it?**

 **Also, should I continue this story? I don't know how many people actually like this story, and I won't be able to post often. I'd be more compelled to write if I knew I had some people who liked my story. If you absolutely hate it, you can say that too, but please say why, so maybe I can fix it?**

 **Third: I don't know if the description of Percy's house is accurate in this story. Just go with it.**

This story takes place after PJO but before TLO. Percy wasn't put to sleep yet.

* * *

 **Dana Allen POV**

 _Sigh._ I looked up at the stairs, knowing that my legs would be shaking by the time I had fully ascended them. I was currently in the lobby of Percy Jackson's building. We were supposed to do a history project on the Athena Parthenos, an ancient Greek statue. For some reason, Percy found this absolutely hilarious.

I put a foot on the steps, and as I began to walk up, I thought about an event that happened to me in third grade.

* _Flashback_ *

 _I was with my dad. It was bring-your-daughter-to-work-day, and since my dad had worked in a toy company, and I was in first grade, I begged him to let me come. He had agreed, so here we were. After a long day of him writing stuff on his computer and me playing with toys in his office, he announced it was time to go home. He picked me up and brought me airplane-style to the elevator, since he worked on the third floor._

 _We climbed on, and halfway down, the elevator came to a screeching halt. Being the six-year-old I was, I started screaming and crying, still in my dad's arms. He rocked me back and forth, trying to get me to stop crying, but I wouldn't. After an hour of being stuck on the elevator, I felt it slowly making it's way down, in short, jerky movements, which made me think it was happening manually. Eventually, it reached the bottom, and the door was forced open._

 _There were firefighters outside the elevator, and they told my dad that there had been a malfunction with the elevator's system, so they had to pull it down. He thanked them for saving us, and we left._

 _*End flashback*_

That had been the scariest day of my life. That had also been the last time I had ridden an elevator. It was also why I was climbing up so many flights of stairs instead of taking the elevator.

After a while, I reached his floor, and climbed down the hallway, my legs feeling like jelly. You could say I wasn't in very good shape.

I knocked on the door to his apartment, and waited.

A girl's voice screamed, "Grover, put some pants on!" Wait, what? Was I at the wrong apartment or something? As far as I knew, he had no siblings.

I heard a clip-cloping sound, and the girl screaming, "Shoes, too!"

A few seconds later, the door was opened, and I saw a tall, beautiful girl standing in the doorway. She had blonde hair and grey eyes that seemed to calculate your every move.

"Who are you?" she asked. I was about to ask her the same thing, but I decided to just answer her question.

"I'm Dana Allen. I'm doing a history project with Percy." She nodded, and I let out a silent breath of relief, knowing I was at the right place. I had done that before, and it was really embarrassing.

She walked inside the room, and took a seat on the couch. As I sat on the chair near the couch, I studied the room. There was a couch, a few seats, and a TV which was playing _The Discovery Channel_.

Suddenly, a guy jumped onto the couch next to the girl. He was wearing a rasta cap, jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt that said, _Every day should be Earth Day!_.

The girl turned to me, and said, "I'm Annabeth, and this is Grover. Percy just went with his mom to get some groceries. They should be back soon."

We all turned towards the TV. It was fairly boring. The only thing that was interesting was when the show said, "Over the last year, the wild has flourished; new plants and animals thought to be recently extinct, or nearly, are thriving again." At this remark, Annabeth nudged Grover, who had a triumphant smile on his face. I guess he was just a guy with a huge green thumb.

A few minutes later, Percy and his mother walked in. They greeted me, and as Sally went to put the groceries away, I followed Percy into the office, down the hallway.

He pulled up a blank document on the computer sitting on the desk, and handed it to me, saying, "I'm dyslexic, so I can't really read or write. Can you do that part?" I agreed, and he started listing some facts he knew.

A few minutes later, Annabeth came into the room. "Thalia IM'd me, and she's bringing a few _friends_ over because they met a group of _really rude_ _people_ in the park." I noticed how she hesitated on saying some words, but I decided not to mention it. Perhaps it was just an odd quirk, like my thing with the elevator.

Percy nodded, and then seemed to get an idea. He gasped, and said, "Annabeth! We're doing a project on the Athena Parthenos, can you help us?"

She smirked, nodded, and pulled a chair over.

Almost at once, she started listing random facts about the statue.

"It was made of ivory and gold, and Athena is holding Nike, the goddess of victory. It is- erm, was- forty feet tall..." et cetera.

Eventually, we had filled up three whole sheets with facts about the statue. We decided that was enough, and Percy printed it out.

I looked out the window, and saw it was snowing. It wasn't that surprising, considering it was winter in New York.

I pulled out my phone and sent my mom a text, asking her to pick me up. I had walked here, but I wasn't walking home in this weather.

I told the news to Percy, and he said I could stay here for a while. I sat down in the chair again, and watched the show.

Three minutes later, Annabeth came into the room, and opened the window. Percy sent her an odd look, because she was opening the window when it was snowing outside, but she just said, "Thalia's almost here," and Percy dropped it. I guess their friend would arrive via fire escape.

After one minute, there was a slight clinking sound outside. I saw something silver glint in the air... wait, no, it was a breadstick. It went in a really fast, straight line towards the back of Percy's head, and, just before it hit him, he turned around lightning-fast and snatched the breadstick out of the air. I looked in the direction it came from.

There was a punk-looking girl with icy-blue eyes standing just inside the window. Behind her were four other girls in the same black jeans, silver parka, and combat boots. I assumed that this was 'Thalia'.

Percy handed her back the breadstick, and she put it into a small backpack. I guess she really likes breadsticks. The five new girls went down the hallway, and into a room that I assumed was Percy's. Percy and Annabeth followed them in. I was tempted to, too, but Grover looked at me and said, "Don't." I didn't.

Eventually, my mom picked me up, and I went home, thinking about the weird guy I did my history project with.

* * *

Sorry if it's not my best. I had a really good version of it, but it wasn't saved, and my sister took the computer while I was at dinner. Of course, she deleted my story. Anyway, sorry again, and I hope you enjoyed!

Also: I need a cover image. My email is in chapter 9, so email it to me there!


	13. Julie Michaels

I just realized that the last story was another Percabeth. Sorry, but they're my OTP. This one is Solangelo.

Also, I'm writing this story because I didn't update for so long, WHICH I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT, so I'm writing two in two days to make up for it. Keep reading, and PLEASE REVIEW!

This story takes place after BoO. I'm not sure how old Will is...

* * *

 **Julie Michaels POV**

I was currently working overtime at the party shop, trying to earn a bit of extra money so I could go to the homecoming dance at school.

So far, my day had gone by fairly slowly. My only customers had been an old lady that bought cat-themed decorations for a party of some sort (I almost laughed-it was so cliché), and two men in business suits, buying anything I had in the colors grey, black and white. Boring.

Closing time was in half an hour, and, assuming that I wouldn't have any more customers, I pulled out the current book I'm reading, _A Hitchhikers' Guide to the Galaxy._ Just as I opened the book, the bell at the door ringed, signaling I had a customer. I sighed, closed the book, and walked out from the back room.

Since my earlier customers had been old and boring, I had been expecting the same for this one. What I was not expecting was a guy who hardly looked seventeen, with shaggy blond hair and blue eyes. He smiled a dazzling smile towards me, which I returned.

He walked up to the counter, and said, "Hey, I'm Will."

"I'm Julie. Do you know what you're looking for today?" I said.

"Yeah. I'm going to propose to someone today." Seeing the shocked look on my face (what, he was really young!), he laughed, and continued, "No, not for marriage! Just to date."

I nodded, and asked, "What colors are you looking for?"

He seemed to think for a moment, before responding, "Black and gold."

An interesting color choice, if you ask me, but I shrugged and pointed him over to the section he was looking for.

He grabbed a basket, and followed my finger.

I waited patiently for a few minutes, but, after it became clear he was going to take a while, I went back to get my book.

Fifteen minutes later, he was finally done.

He brought his basket up to me, and, to my surprise, it was filled to the top with hundreds and hundreds of paper plates, plastic cups, plastic utensils, etc.

There was also a little card with a sun and skull on it, which I didn't even know we carried in the store.

After checking out (it costed $113!), Will gave me another smile before grabbing the bags, and heading out. I checked the clock, which read that I only had ten minutes before I had to close the shop.

Right before I grabbed my book again, a emo kid who looked around Will's age came in. He walked up to me, and said, "I'm Nico."

"Julie. Do you know what you're looking for today?" I asked him. This guy unnerved me a little bit, but then his face broke into a smile, making him seem younger and happier then before.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about proposing to someone tonight, in the dating way, and I wanted to throw a... party... in celebration." This did not seem like the kind of guy who would throw a party for someone before asking to date them, but I just shrugged and asked him for color preferences.

He replied, "Black and gold," which was exactly the same as Will's. I wonder if that was just a coincidence, or if they were maybe proposing to the same girl. That would be awkward.

They could also be proposing to each other. That thought almost made me go _aww_ , because it was so cute that they wanted to ask to date each other on the same night. And I'm guessing that wasn't planned. Five minutes later, Nico came back to the desk with almost the exact same basket as Will. He even had the same card. I checked him out, and he grabbed the bags, walking towards the door.

Before he reached it, however, the door flung open, and Will ran towards me, frantic. "I forgot the napkins!" he all but screamed. I laughed; Will was looking at me frantically, and Nico was looking at Will frantically.

Nico cleared his throat, and Will turned around. I saw his face go from one of confusion, to shock, to... happiness. This time I actually did go _aww._ I just couldn't help myself!

Will walked over to Nico, who smiled up at Will (he was a little taller). Will grabbed some of the bags from Nico, and together, they walked out of the store.

* * *

Sorry it was short, I didn't know how to make it longer!

By the way, to all of you who have never read or seen _A Hitchhikers' Guide to the Galaxy,_ you really should. I just finished reading it, and it's really cool.

Thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed on this story. Remember, don't be a silent reader!


End file.
